Generally speaking, GPS positioning information is an important foundation of navigation. However, in urban areas, satellite signals may easily be shielded by buildings, and the positioning error of an ordinary navigation and positioning device may reach 3 meters and cannot meet the precision requirement of automatic pilot navigation. To increase positioning accuracy, conventional navigation and positioning device needs to employ additional expensive hardware equipment.
Therefore, how to increase positioning accuracy without employing additional expensive hardware equipment has become a prominent task for the industries.